Neechan!
by Yumi-chan00
Summary: This story is now on hold. Though...it is not discontinued. I will continue this...sometime...
1. Neechan's going to Naruto's house!

Yumi-chan: YAY! FIRST STORY! ( Jumps up and down )

Sasuke: What's up with you?

Yumi-chan: It's my first story!

Sakura: Don't you mean Fanfiction.

Yumi-chan: I KNOW THAT!

Sakura: ( Snickers ) Then why didn't you say it?

Yumi-chan: ( Zaps her with lightning ) I didn't want to, okay! Now shut up!

Sakura: ( Falls over twitching )

Naruto & Sasuke: ( Stares before backing away )

Yumi-chan: ( Grins ) Now it's time for the Disclaimer and all that other crap!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the characters in any way. If I did, I wouldn't be wasting time on I would be making more episodes so the fans wouldn't kill me.

**Pairings:** First SasuNaru, and SakuSasu then later NaruSasu and SasuSaku FRIENDSHIP!

(Very complex, ne? ) Also KakaIru you all get to vote on the other pairings.

**Warnings:** Language, possible Yuri (GirlxGirl) and Yaoi! ( BoyxBoy! )

Kumiko is Four years old so I'm going Sasuke and Naruto the same age, and I'm going to make Itachi eleven years old, I'll let you know when their ages change. Also almost everybody is going to be OOC, and just so you won't kill me about it I'll let you know that I don't know if Neechan really means sister in Japanese! The Chapter is mainly in Sarutobi's POV. Hope you like the story, there will be more humor in later Chapters believe me. You are not allowed to flame me just because I hate the SasuSaku pairing and Sakura herself.

" Speech "

'_Thought _'

_**Inner personality**_

**__**

**Nee-chan's going to Naruto's house!**

I stood in a dimly lit room in front of a little girl, she had sunshine blond hair and cerulean eyes but the most noticeable thing had to be the fox ears and the ten tails (1) that waved silently behind her.

I had asked the ANBU to bring Kumiko here, she came to Konoha a year ago, Her mother had died Protecting her, but I have never told her that her mother was dead. They were from Kyuuengakure a small yet peaceful village. Unfortunately they were attacked by a Nuke-nin from their own village, he was very skilled in their attack and defense styles so they never stood that much of a chance.

I sat down in front of the small blond girl, she looked at me with eyes filled with curiosity.

"Who are you?" she asked in a childish voice

"I am Sarutobi." I answered back simply, she tilted her head to the side.

"Saru...Saru...um..." she stuttered out, I pinched the bridge of my nose before I interupted her.

"I'm a friend of your mother." her face immediately brightened.

"Really! Do you know where she is! I haven't gotten to see her yet, is she okay?" she said quickly, I looked to the side, could I really tell her? I lowered my head.

'She has to know, it's now or never...'

"Your mother...your mother is gone" I said slowly, she frowned.

"What do you mean? Oka-san was the one who brought me here..." she said staring at me, I sighed, she would make this harder than I thought.

"Your mother is dead." I said sadly, she glared at me.

"Shut-up! Your lying! She can't be dead!" she shouted squeezing her eyes shut, I shook my head she still won't believe me. I pulled something out my pocket and sat it on the table, her eyes snapped open. It was a hitai-ate, her mothers to be exact, there were spots of blood all over it. She reached out with a shaking hand and picked it up.

She held it delicately, as if it could break at any second. I watched her as she ran a finger along the symbol as tears filled her eyes, she hugged it close to her chest and sobbed.

I stood and walked towards her, as I got closer to her I heard her speak.

"It's all my fault..." she mumbled, I rubbed her back soothingly.

"No it's not your fault." I said softly, she shook her head.

"How is it not my fault?"

"She may have died protecting you, but when you truly care for someone, you should protect them even at the cost of your own life." I said smiling softly, she looked up at me.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I told her "You should always value your life, but you must value others lives as well." she wiped her eyes with her hand, she stood up and hugged me. I was suprised at first before I wrapped my arms around her. She looked up at me and grinned.

"Then I'll protect the ones I care about." She said burning with new found determination. We walked towards the door, she stopped and ran to the table before picking up the hitai-ate.

"Good for you! Now come on, you need to go back to the hospital." she followed me and groaned loudly.

"What! I don't wanna, the walls and ceilings are all bleach white, and the food there taste like crap. Anyway I'm much better now, I don't belong there" she said dramatically, I chuckled.

"Then I guess it wouldn't hurt to take you out for some ramen. (2)"

"YAY! You Rock Gramps!"

"Gramps? I'm not that old!" she giggled and pointed at me accusingly.

"Hehe, yes you are! In fact your ancient!" she said grinning foolishly. I laughed and looked ahead I walked silently beside her laughing every now and then because of something she says, I just now noticed that she has a much bigger vocabulary and better understanding about the world then a normal four year-old should, I looked down at the girl as she told jokes and smiled.

'She's just like you, Sachiko-chan (3)' I am brought out of my thoughts when Kumiko suddenly went silent. I looked up, we had gotten outside and we stood in front of the Hokage office (A/N: Dammit I forgot what you call that Hokage building thingy someone please tell me what you call it!).

There were many people glaring at her, I grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I tried to make her start walking but she whimpered and backed up. I snapped my head towards them and glared coldly. They all immediately went back to what they were doing and we started walking again, though Kumiko still seemed tense.

It was sunset and now we were just walking in a random direction, turns out that Kumiko ended up dragging me all around Konoha before we went to Ichiraku's.

"Oh I almost forgot! Kumiko there's someone that I need to check up on, is it ok if I take you back to the hospital now?" She grinned brightly.

"HELL NO, you have to let me come with you!" she said happily.

"Still trying to avoid the Hospital?" I said with a smirk, she shrugged.

"What can I say, I don't like hospitals." I stared at her blankly before I laughed. We stopped in front an apartment and went up the stairs. I knocked on the door and heard someone shout "Go away!"

'Thats odd, normally he would just open the door ' I pulled out a key and opened the door, a pillow came flying towards my head. I could have just caught it but I stepped out of the way instead, it flew behind me and bounced off of Kumiko's head. I looked in the small apartment to see an angry looking Naruto.

"What type of greeting was that Naruto-kun?" I asked nonchalantly, he jumped to his feet and smiled.

"Ji ji (4)!" My eyebrow twitched at the 'old man' comment, but I dismissed it. I looked down at Naruto one of his eyes were swollen and there were bruises all over him, I crouched down in front of him.

"Naruto...what happened to your eye? And why do you have so many bruises?" I asked him concerned, Naruto glared at the ground.

"Some lady got angry at me for no reason and hit me. Then after that I was coming home and people threw things at me." I stared at him sadly, why don't they understand that he is not a demon.

"Gramps!" I turn my head and see Kumiko pouting.

"Oh sorry, Kumiko this is Naruto" she walked inside the room.

"I'm Kumiko, nice to meet you Naruto-san!" She said smiling, Naruto stared before he turned his back to her, She pouted again.

"Meanie! What's your problem!" I looked over at Kumiko who was now standing in front of Naruto, they seemed to be having a staring contest.

"Well since two are getting along so well, Kumiko you should stay with Naruto for the night!" I said cheerfully, they immediately looked at me as if I was insane.

"No way! She's not staying here, I don't trust her! (5)" Naruto growled walking a few feet away from her.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!" Kumiko shouted angrily walking away from him as well.

'This is so unlike him'

"Is something wrong?" I asked them, they both turned to me and yelled,

"WHY DO I HAVE TO STAY WITH HIM/HER!"

"If you spend some time together then you might get to know each other better." I answered calmly, they both seemed to calm down a bit and walked towards each other. Kumiko hesitantly held out her hand, Naruto reluctantly took it.

"Much better! I have to leave now, you two try not to kill each other!" I said walking to the door.

"Hn" Naruto grunted walking to a closet.

"Tch" I rolled my eyes at their lack of conversation before I shut the door.

Naruto POV

I walked over to the closet and pulled out two futons (6), I heard the soft click of a door behind me and I turned and walked towards that odd girl who was siting down lazily batting a ping-pong ball around with her tails.

'Where the hell did that come from...and why does she have tails anyway!' I kept walking and her tail hit the Ping-pong ball, hard. It flew towards me and hit my forehead and I fell over, the Ping-pong ball kept bouncing around before it rolled to a stop near my head, it seemed to be laughing at me and I glared at it.

'I. Hate. You.' A shadow appeared above me, I looked up, that girl was towering above me.

"Whoa, taken down by a Ping-pong ball?" she said in a teasing voice before she pointed to the objects next to me. "What are those?" I sat up quickly and scowled at her.

"Shut-up! That stupid thing was going really fast, what else could I do! And if you must know they're futons!" She raised an eyebrow and crouched down next to me.

"What? Don't you have like, a bed or something?" she said poking my nose, I swatted her hand away.

"No! If you have a problem with sleeping on the floor then too bad!" I said before I stood and rolled out the futons. I turned of the lights and turned my back to her and laid down "Goodnight!"

"Your no fun..." she mumbled, I heard a rustle of cloth and after a while a very faint sound of snoring, I sigh.

'Well she's interesting...' I hear snickering in the back of my mind.

_**I think crazy is the right term**_

'Possibly but before we pass judgment we must see what happens tomorrow (7)' I think before I fall asleep as well.

1.She's a half demon, A demon that is still human... just like Inuyasha!

2. What? Ramen mainly the most you see them eat in the Anime

3.Sachiko is Kumiko's mom and also one of Sarutobi's friend.

4.think that means old man, I'm not too sure.

5.In this story he is not very trusting at first but later on he will be the ball of sunshine we know and love once again!

6.don't know for sure but I think a Futon is some type of mattress, except you put it on the floor

7.They may be only four years old but they are very smart!

Yumi-chan: Chapter... Done... Guh ( Falls out of chair )

Naruto: What's wrong with you?

Yumi-chan: Seven... pages... long... yes I know its a crappy chapter... me so tired... need nap.( Stands up slowly )

Naruto: How can you be so tired?

Yumi-chan: I've been awake for two days...

Sasuke: Then you should go to bed.

Yumi-chan: No! Must... tell... readers to... Revei-**Zzz** ( Falls over again )

Naruto: Is she sleeping?

Sasuke: ( Pokes Yumi with a stick ) Apparently, yes.

Naruto: We better get her out of here but first, Please review - for her sake! We'll be back when or if she wakes up!( Walks away )

Sasuke: Which should be a week at the most! ( Picks up author and walks away )


	2. Spending a day with Little Miss Hyper!

Yumi-chan: I GOT A REVIEW, I GOT A REVIEW! AND COOKIES ( Waves review in the air and holds up tray of cookies.

Sasuke & Naruto: ( Starts Clapping ) Hurray!

Yumi-chan: ( Bows ) Arigatou Riiiceballe for the review and cookies! To any new readers, this is my SECOND chapter, and I would like to know what you all think!

Sakura: THEY WILL HATE IT, SO STOP WASTING OUR TIME!

Yumi-chan: SHUT UP! ON WITH THE STORY, but first... the useless Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Must we always say this, I don't own Killing loneliness by HIM or Numb by linkin park and also OF COURSE I DON'T OWN NARUTO! If I did Sakura would die a horrible death, and Nobody would care MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Sakura: HEY!

Yumi-chan: I SAID MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! ( Picks up a Cookie and eats it )

Naruto: ( Stares at cookies spiked with sugar ) I wouldn't recommend eating that...

Yumi-chan: ( bounces around )

Naruto: Whoa, a Hyper author is not a good one. ( Tries to catch Yumi )

**Pairings:** First SasuNaru, and SakuSasu then later NaruSasu and SasuSaku FRIENDSHIP!

(Very complex, ne? ) Also KakaIru you all get to vote on the other pairings.

**Warnings:** Language, possible Yuri (GirlxGirl) and Yaoi! ( BoyxBoy! ) ...um...uh...Okay thats mainly the most you have to worry about.

" Speech "

'_Thought _'

_**Inner personality**_

_Song lyrics_

**Spending a day with Little Miss Hyper!**

Kumiko POV

I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling, taking in every detail. It was a cracked faded gray color, I sat up and looked around the room. There wasn't much furniture, just a table, a chair, and three doors, nothing else. The room was dark, giving of a sense of gloom so so deep that you could drown in it.

'This place is... Depressing...'

_**Well this room has got to be the most happy place I have EVER seen.**_

'Not helping!' I thought mentally hitting her with a newspaper, I heard her give a 'Humph' before she went silent.

I looked to my right, there was a glass door that led to a porch. I stood up and walked outside. I hopped up onto the roof and stared as the sun raised over the hills illuminating the whole village in a vast sea of golden orange. (A/N: O.o...That was...deep... I can't believe I typed it either!)

'It's beautiful...'

_**We agree on something for once...**_

'Yeah...' I smiled 'Moments like these are the best reason for living.'

Naruto POV

I wake up with a groan and pull a blanket over my head.

'Wait somethings missing.' I thought sitting up, I looked at the empty Futon next to me and the open glass door before I stood and stretched.

'She must be outside.' I thought yawning, I walked out the door and looked around.

'Where the hell did she go?'

_**She's probably in the last place you would check.**_

'...uh'

_**...Well? Are you gonna look?**_

'...um'

_**GRR! CHECK THE ROOF YOU DUMBASS THAT'S THE LAST PLACE YOU WOULD LOOK! YOUR SO DENSE!**_

'Oh thats what you mean! Ok!'

_**Baka...**_

I looked up and saw my cat eared visitor (1) sitting on the roof. She was silent and seemed to be in a trance I decided to snap her out of it.

"OI! NEKO-CHAN! (2)" her head snapped towards me and she floated down to the ground. She raised her fist and hit me on the head, I fell flat on my face.

**_Ok she is SOOOOOOOOO pissed off right now_**.

"DO NOT CALL ME NEKO OR I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" She growled I stared up at her.

"Beat the shit out of me? Do you mean Painfully or Brutally?" I asked, her fangs glistened in the sunlight.

"Both." she growled menacingly. I dug my face out of the dirt and gave her a thumbs-up.

"Gotcha."

_**OOHH Scary lady!**_

'Shut-up!' She held out her hand and pulled me up.

"Since you don't seem to remember, My name is Kumiko. Forget my name again and you will be a dead man." she growled cracking her knuckles. I gulped and nodded, we walked back inside and rolled up the Futons before we stuffed them in the closet, I went to the bathroom carrying a pair of clothes and hopped in the shower.

15 minute time skip

I step out of the bathroom wearing a white shirt and dark green shorts, and walked back to the bedroom. My jaw dropped, Kumiko was rolling around playing with a yarn ball!

'WHAT THE HELL IS SHE A CAT OR SOMETHING!' I thought staring at her wide eyed, she didn't notice me and kept attacking the yarn ball. I decided to just leave her here and I walked to the door, there was a shuffling sound behind me and I turned, Kumiko was apparently done with her assault on the poor yarn ball that was now torn to pieces and was staring at me with big blue eyes.

"Where ya goin?" she asked cheerfully as she jumped on the table, I blinked before I slipped on my shoes.

"Outside." I said simply and she glowed with happiness... literally... she was really glowing!

"Can I come?" she asked swinging her feet over the table, I shrugged.

"Sure. Who's stopping you." She jumped of the table cheering.

"YATTA! Come on lets go!" she said pulling her shoes on quickly, she grabbed my wrist and yanked me down the stairs of the apartment.

"Slowdown will you!" I said to the speeding girl, she stopped abruptly letting go of my wrist at the same time, I went flying through the air causing some people to stare. After all when a speeding blond kid flys past you, you can't really ignore that!

_**That has GOT to hurt...**_

I ended up tumbling to the ground and Kumiko walked towards me.

"Where you saying something?" She asked as if nothing happened, I rolled on my back.

"Never mind..." I said slowly, I mentally groaned.

'The pain...THE PAAAAAAAAIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!' I thought standing up slowly, Kumiko grinned brightly.

"Great! Now come on we have a lot more things to do then just sit around!" She said enthusiastically, my mind sent visions of the torment that has yet to come and I leaned on a building for support.

'You have got to be SHITTING ME!' I thought as she walked towards me.

"Whoa are you okay? You look kinda pale." I nodded stiffly and she gave a cat like grin.

'She's going to kill me before the day ends...'

_**Good luck with your funeral!**_

'Not helping!'

"Uh... before we start our day of F-fun lets go get something to eat!" I said trying to escape the death that Little Miss Hyper was going to cause me, she smiled and glowed once again.

"Sure! Let's go!" she said happily, we walked around... Well I walked and she was darting around to many places saying 'HI!' to some a few old people who smiled and patted her head until we went to Ichiraku there was a group of people standing around some of them standing on their toes to see above the crowd, We both stared at the crowd before we looked at each other.

"What's going on?" Kumiko asked me confused, I stared at as if she was crazy...which she probably is.

"I don't have all the answers! Let's go find out!" We got down on all fours and crawled under the crowd, I saw Kumiko smirk.

"Nice dress, lady!" She snickered as she crawled under a woman that wore what had to be the Tackiest dress I have EVER seen!

We finally got inside to see a man (3) fall in front of Kumiko she twitched before she shrieked loudly, people looked down at us and I looked back at them coolly before I grabbed the twitching Kumiko. I sat her on one of the stools and sat next to her, she squirmed in her seat.

"What the hell was with that!" she said as a vein twitched on her forehead.

"I AM UNDEFEATED!" a voice shouted I turned to the side and saw a man, he was... wide with spiky red hair.

_**And by wide you mean fat**_

'Will you just shut-up!' Kumiko raised an eyebrow.

"Undefeated? In what?" she asked him, he turned to her and smiled

"Before I answer that may I ask your name, little girl?" A vain twitched on her forehead again as she got pissed off, you could practically hear the explosion!

"LITTLE GIRL? YOU BASTARD! JUST BECAUSE I'M FOUR DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T KICK YOUR- Erm... I mean I'm Miharu Kumiko nice to meet you!" She said as her lips twitched into a fake smile, but a blind man (4) could see that she was still burning with rage, yet the man didn't seem to notice.

_**What an idiot...**_ The man grinned at Kumiko and stood, not only was he wide he was tall too!

"Nice to meet you as well, I am Akimichi Ookii (5)" He said proudly Kumiko and I stared at him blankly.

'Ookii... WTF...?'

_**Fat ass.**_

'SHUT THE FUCK UP!'

_**Tell me to shut up all you want, either way your stuck with me.**_ I looked at Kumiko who looked like she was resisting the urge to beat the fat jolly man to a unrecognizable bloody pulp.

"You didn't answer my question." She said twitching, the ahem... wide man pointed at himself and laughed.

"No one has ever defeated me in a Ramen eating contest!" he said confidently and Kumiko bit her lip before she burst out laughing, The man frowned.

"What's so funny?" He asked her as she wiped a tear from her eye, she let a few giggles escape before responding.

"Y-you HAHAH undefeated in a Ramen eating contest HAHAH you wouldn't be able to beat me!" She said laughing, the man smirked.

_**That can't be a good sign... countdown in 5...4..3...2...1**_

"A little girl like you couldn't beat me!" He said confidently

_**BLAST OFF!**_ Kumiko's hair stood on end as she turned a violent shade of red and she twitched.

"SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" I shouted to everyone behind me who immediately ran and ducked under whatever they could find, I ran behind a tree as Kumiko exploded in rage.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The shout echoed through Konoha as birds flew away in fright. Kumiko ran up to the man and grabbed his shirt and pulling his face close to hers and bearing her fangs.

"FINE THEN FATASS! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A RAMEN EATING CONTEST, THE LOSER HAS TO PAY FOR THE WHOLE THING! I'LL SHOW YOU EXACTLY WHAT THIS 'LITTLE GIRL' CAN DO!" She yelled obviously pissed off as she let go of his shirt and sat down, the man laughed at her which pissed her off even more.

"I accept your challenge! Try not get hurt little girl." He said sitting down one seat away from her, Kumiko glared at him.

"Call me little girl again and you'll be the one to get hurt!" Kumiko growled, everyone came out of hiding and yet again gathered around Ichiraku's. Kumiko and Ookii grabbed a pair of chopsticks and broke them apart Kumiko smiled confidently.

"Good luck, you'll need it!" she said as Teuchi and Ayame walked out with two bowls of Ramen.

"Begin!" Teuchi shouted and the two immediately started devouring the food, every few seconds one would shout for another bowl.

The crowd outside was building in size as everyone stared at the towering piles of bowls, I stared as the piles were getting taller and taller by the second. There were bowls on the table, bowls in the sink, there were even bowls on the ground!

Ookii started to slow down until he finally stopped, he smiled and bowed his head.

"I give up, I know when I'm beaten." He said cheerfully, Kumiko dumped the rest of her bowl in her mouth before she stood.

_**And I thought you ate to fast, I'm surprised she didn't choke!**_

"HAHAH I TOLD YOU YOU COULDN'T BEAT ME!" Kumiko said sitting down her chopsticks, Ookii wrote a check and handed it to Teuchi. He looked at the check with wide eyes, after a few seconds he fell over (6).

"Otousan?" Ayame questioned before she looked at the check, her face brightened and she cheered, Kumiko walked towards me with a smile.

"You want something to eat? My treat!" ( A/N: hey that rhymed! ) she said cheerfully I nodded and sat down, I ordered a bowl and ate slowly

'I think I lost most of my appetite...' When I finished we walked to the park, she ran around laughing and twirling.

"AWESOME! A PARK! I've never been to one of these!" She said cheerfully, She turned to me smiling.

"OOHHH! Lets go to the swings!" She said enthusiastically as she ran to the swings. I stood there staring at her, could she be trusted?

"OI! You coming or not?" she yelled from the swings waving at me, I stared into her deep blue eyes searching for any hint of hate but found none, her eyes were warm and welcoming and her smile was true and kind.

_**I think we can trust her... for now.**_ I smiled back and walked to one of the swings and sat down, we sat and started talking about random things while, but I was shocked when Kumiko went as high as she could before she jumped off.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" She shouted, she grabbed onto a poll and spinned around before she let go... and came flying right towards me!

_**3... 2... 1... CRASH!**_ She rammed into me causing us to fall in the sandbox, scaring a few kids that were playing there.

"That was fun! Lets do it again!" She said happily as we stood up, I thought I would shout at her for doing that but I didn't.

_**Admit it you thought that was fun.**_

'I guess it was pretty fun.' We both stepped out of the Sandbox and left the park, Kumiko started complaining about being bored and I silently agreed with her but suddenly a light bulb appeared above her head.

"How about we race!" I thought about it for a second before I nodded enthusiastically, not like there was anything better to do.

"Sure! But were do we stop?" She grinned and picked up a stick, she drew a line and under it she wrote 'Start'.

"We stop at your apartment, first one to the stairs wins!" she stated as she stood on the line I stood on the line as well and got ready.

"Ready!" she said crouching low.

"Set!" She said digging her feet in the ground.

"Go!" she shouted as we took off, we made very sharp turns most of them causing us to almost run into a fence or something. After a while of running we saw figures in the middle of the road, Kumiko was able to stop in mere seconds. I wasn't so lucky, I skidded down the road and bumped into one one of the figures lightly, I looked up slowly and saw a large man glaring at me. Kumiko crouched down next to me before she looked at the man as well, He scowled at us, there was a group of men behind him that also glared at us.

"Watch where your going you damn demon brat!" he snarled, one of the men behind him grinned.

"We should make these demons know their not wanted here!" the man suggested, their leader smirked dangerously. I stared up at them with frightened eyes as they surrounded us. Their leader picked me up by my throat, he laughed as I scratched at his arms in vain attempt to escape.

"LET HIM GO!" I heard Kumiko shout, the man snickered and squeezed my throat, I gaged.

"I said let him go!" Kumiko hissed, I started feeling light headed and the man smirked again.

"What are you going to do about it?" I heard Kumiko growl, My vision was getting blurry and suddenly I felt myself fall to the ground, I looked up with half-lidded cloudy eyes and I could see Kumiko running towards the men before everything went black.

I cracked my eyes open to see a gray cracked ceiling.

'Wha... what happened' I thought sitting up, I looked around I was back at my apartment, I remembered the events from earlier and I lowered my head.

'Kumiko's probably gone now...' I felt a pang in my heart from that thought as tears started to sting my eyes, I shook my head violently and rubbed my eyes fiercely. I couldn't cry over her, I only knew her for a day so why should I care if she's gone...

'If I don't care about her then why does it hurt so much?' I questioned myself, I looked to my right and saw that the glass door was open, I suddenly felt a spark of hope that grew into a raging fire.

'Maybe just Maybe she's still here!' I stood and felt dizzy but I still went as fast as I could out the door, I looked up at the roof and saw Kumiko sitting there, I smiled and climbed up the ladder to the roof. (A/N: Where in hells name did that come from! ) I was speechless so I shouted the first thing that came to my mind.

"Neechan!" Wait why did I say that? Kumiko turned towards me and smiled.

"Oh, your awake I see? I hope your feeling better." She said in a soft caring voice, it made me feel warm to hear it, she patted the spot next to her and I sat down, I looked up at her and frowned, she was covered in bandages.

"Why?..." I asked her as my hair shadowed my eyes, she looked over at me and frowned.

"Huh? Why what?" She asked me curiously I balled my fist in my lap.

"Why... why did you save me? Why would you risk your life for someone like me?" she smiled softly and looked up at the moon.

"Because... when you truly care for someone, you should protect them even at the cost of your own life. I care about you, you are my precious person (7)." She told me softly I looked up at her. Was she lying? Does she really care?

'I... I think I can trust her...' I thought smiling back at her, she pulled out a flute and started playing, the tune was very soothing and I felt my eyes droop as I layed my head on her shoulder, before I drifted to sleep one thought crossed my mind.

'Neechan...'

1.She may be a fox but she acts more like a cat.

2.believe that Neko means Cat.

3.In the Ramen eating contest he ate to much and passed out.

4.I hope that no one's offended by this.

5.He's chouji's dad but I forgot his name so I gave him a new one.

6.Isn't that how most people would react if they won the lottery?

7.That sounded like something Haku would say... YAY FOR HAKU!

Yumi-chan: ( Still hyper ) CHAPTER DONE, CHAPTER DONE WOOOOHOOO!

Naruto: ( Throws apple in authors mouth ) There, now you shouldn't be so hyper anymore.

Yumi-chan: ( Back to normal ) I know it took me a while to update but I was drowned in homework and I'm sick too! ( Reads chapter ) The last part sounded like fluff.

Sasuke: I thought you hated fluff.

Yumi-chan: It depends on what type: SasuNaru fluff rocks if you ask me but SasuSaku fluff is the type of blue fluff you find on moldy week old sandwiches!

Sasuke: I agree.

Yumi-chan: First of all I know that this looked like a Naru x OC thing but remember this is a SasuNaru story. Also Special message for Riiiceballe: I read your profile and all I have to say is this, please don't stop reading the story just because it's SasuNaru! You guys know the drill, R&R! I'll try and update as soon as I can Ok? Good, CYA! ( Screen fades to black )


	3. The indestructible card house!

Yumi-chan: ( Sulking in corner )

Naruto: ( Stares at her ) Whats wrong with you?

Yumi-chan: Nobody's been reviewing my story.

Naruto: What are you talking about? You have two reviews.

Yumi-chan: Yes but their both from the same person! I appreciate it but it makes me feel like I only have one reader! ( Sobs ) It could be because some people are to lazy to review but it could also mean that my story sucks. WAHHHH!

Naruto: Don't talk like that or else your Fan fiction confidence will go down to 0.

Fan fiction confidence: ( Changes from 15 to 5 )

Naruto: ( Panics ) You made another chapter, people will review soon so calm down!

Fan fiction confidence: 10

Yumi-chan: ( Stands up ) Your right! Sooner or later someone will review! Time for the Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. No matter how much I wish I did.

Warnings and pairings are the same as last time. Now on with the story!

" Speech "

'_Thought _'

_**Inner personality**_

**The indestructible card house!**

Sarutobi POV

I walked towards the apartment, ready to retrieve Kumiko from Naruto's apartment. I could have sworn that I saw something on the roof but I dismissed it, I walked up the stairs and into the apartment, only to be greeted by an empty room, I walked to the kitchen, empty. I walked to the bathroom, empty yet again, I walked into the bedroom, E-M-P-T-Y!

'Where could those two be!' I thought annoyed before I remembered that I saw something on the roof on my way here.

'I guess they could be there. It's the only place I haven't checked' I thought walking up to the roof. ( A/N: Truly most things end up being in the last place you would check. Once, I found my cat in the my closet under a teddy bear!)

Sitting there on the roof was Naruto and Kumiko in a cute position, his head was on her shoulder and her face was buried in his hair and to top it all off, Kumiko's tails were wrapped around them. I chuckled before I silently pulled out a camera and took a picture, sure they would be pissed off about it later but I couldn't help it!

'I think I'll leave them alone for right now.' I thought before I disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto POV

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked, I could feel something fuzzy wrapped around me, I looked down and saw five long fuzzy yellow tails.

'What the...' I thought before the event's from yesterday flooded into my mind, I squirmed. Yet again part of my mind told me 'You've only known her for day, you can't trust her.'

One of the tails moved and I almost screamed in surprise... almost. I turned my head to the right, Kumiko opened her eyes and blinked slowly, She turned her tired eyes to me and gave a sleepy smile.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" She said happily... well she tried to but it came out as a yawn, the tails moved away and she stood, she stretched. A light bulb appeared above her head and she grinned before she started walking to the stairs. ( A/N:WHERE THE HELL IS THIS STUFF COMING FROM!)

I stared before I stood and followed her, she jumped down each pair of steps and I had to run to catch up to her, I got down all the stairs and went inside the apartment panting, man how could she jump down two flights of stairs? She walked out of my room with carrying a giant bag that was three times her size.

'WTF!' she jumped down the stairs again and started running down the street, I sighed before I ran down the stairs again, forget what I asked earlier, how can she jump down four whole flights of stairs especially when she's carrying something like that?

"Wait up!" I shouted at her but she kept running, I started wondering where she was going before she suddenly stopped, I crashed into her but she didn't budge. I stood up nursing the bump that was now forming on the back of my head and looked around, we were somewhere in the forest, where? I have no idea, it was a very large clearing with a lake and patches of flowers every where, the forest around it was dense and I was surprised that we ran through it without getting stabbed by the trees long twisting branches.

_**Erm, actually you did get stabbed...**_

'What? I did? I don't feel anything.'

_**The pain should be coming in a few seconds, ENJOY!**_ I blinked, what was he talking? As he said, after a few seconds I felt the pain and shouted, Kumiko had put the bag down and looked over at me finally noticing the stick that was shoved up my ass, she bit her lip and snickered before it broke out into hysterical laughter.

"S-sorry -hahah- I f-forgot -hahahah- to mention that the trees- nyahahahah -are evil. It's a real pain in the ass ,ne? HAHAHAHAHAH!" She said laughing like a maniac.

"V-very b-bad pun! Now h-help me with this w-will you!" I said glaring at her but it turns out that glares don't have that much affect if there's a stick in your ass, if anything she laughed even harder.

"Fine hold still." Kumiko said still snickering before she walked behind me.

_**I don't even have to guess that this will hurt... a lot.**_ She grabbed the stick and yanked it out roughly, I turned glowed a crimson red before I jumped 20 feet in the air screaming and I landed in the lake with a loud 'Splash'.

_**Told you.**_ I crawled out of the lake pathetically and coughed up water, Kumiko walked over and smiled.

"There, feel better?" She said in a mocking voice I glared again but I did just crawl out of a lake so the glare still looked very wimpy, she smirked and pulled me up.

"I think you may have ran by one of the living trees. Some of them are evil while some are just gay." Kumiko said, I choked on the air as she said it, I turned slightly pale at the thought of evil trees trying to molest me. I turned to the side slowly and I actually saw a tree wink at me! I immediately scrambled away from the trees, Kumiko chuckled and walked over to the giant bag and opened it, oddly enough it was full of cards.

She gabbed a few of the cards and walked to the center of the field and started stacking them, I didn't notice until now that there was a giant square shaped hole in the middle of the clearing. There was nothing in the hole, no grass, just dirt and a smaller circular shaped hole in the middle of it, I walked over to her and stared.

"What are you doing?" I asked her curiously.

"Making a card house." She answered simply, I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked leaning closer for a better look, one of her hands moved away from the house and pointed behind her.

"Okay back up, no touching!" She said in an annoyed manner, I pouted and did as I was told.

"What's wrong with you, Neko?-" I began asking until a card quickly flew past me and stabbed into one of the trees, slicing through it completely, I stared in horror as the tree fell to the ground.

_**If she can do that with a card then I wouldn't piss her off when she has one of those.**_ I mentally nodded in agreement, if she did that again she could probably chop my head off! She turned her head slowly and smiled in a sickeningly sweet way.

"Now what did I tell you about calling me Neko?" Kumiko asked her voice full of venom.

"D-don't call you Neko or you'll beat the shit out of me." I replied looking to the side, she nodded slowly.

"Correct! So if you don't mind... stop calling me Neko!" she said annoyed while going back to stacking the cards, I pouted again.

"Jeez you don't have to make such a big deal about it ya know? After all you act more like a Neko then a kitsune (1)!" I said without thinking.

_**OOHH Your in trouble!**_ Kumiko head twisted around towards me, the glare on her face was so dark it was practically strangling me, I could feel myself shrink until I wasn't any taller then an inch.

"What did you just say?" She asked slowly in a demonic voice, her eyes glowed an eerie red that really creped me out.

"Nothing!" I said quickly in a squeaky voice she grinned down at me.

"Good!" she said walking back to the center of the clearing, time passed and I lied down on the grass.

'So...bored.'

I don't remember falling asleep but apparently I did, the sun was directly in my line of vision and stabbing into my eyes, I winced.

_**Nyahahahah! They say you shouldn't stare at the sun but really the sun shouldn't stare at you!**_

'THAT IS A HORRIBLE PUN!' I shouted in my mind, I could hear him snickering.

_**I know, I'm just trying to annoy you. That's my job!**_

'I hate you...'

_**Ahhhh, I love you too Naru-chan!**_ I mentally grumbled about evil people living in my head before I sat up, my jaw fell to the ground. I found myself staring at a giant two story card house, I looked up and saw Kumiko on a very, very, VERY tall tree reaching her arm out to place a card on the very top of the giant house.

"Almost... there..." I heard her say as she slowly placed the card on top of the card house, she finally sat it down and let it go, the tree started to sway from side to side due to a particularly large wind and she gained a frantic look.

"HOLY SHIT!" she shouted as she fell off the tip of the tree screaming, she hit a branch... then another and another and another!

"ITAI! ITAI! ITAI! ITAI! ITAI! ITAI! (2)" She shouted as she slammed into one branch after another and I flinched each time she did, after a long time of her hitting branches she hit a very thick one with her head and she was sent spiraling through the air like a rag doll before she fell in the lake, I winced.

_**Now that REALLY had to hurt!**_ I nodded in agreement, she started to stand up slowly with a dizzy look.

"I'm okay..." she said slowly before she fell flat on her back, I winced once again before I ran over, her eyes were the classic anime swirls so to say the least she looked very zoned out.

"Pretty colors..." she said in a very dazed way before she passed out, I fanned her with my hand and after a few seconds she shot up with a crazy grin.

"Happy bunny's, oh so funny! Butterflies and rainbows! Pretty flowers all around, I'm so very happy! (3)" She sang quickly before she passed out yet again, I stared at her blankly

'W... T... F... ?'

_**Um... okay... that was... weird.**_ I dragged her out of the lake and lightly slapped her on the cheek, she didn't move. I filled my hands with water and splashed it on her face, she didn't move. I poked her with a stick, she stayed still, I screamed in her ear and she still didn't move.

_**She might be dead... poke her with the stick again!**_ I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm to poke her with a stick, I thought about what I could do to wake her up and couldn't think of any ideas, I sighed with frustration.

'What do I have to do to wake her up?'

_**You could throw her back into the lake, that would be fun!**_

'Your ideas of fun are going to piss her off!'

**_Well you could call her Neko, that would wake her up!_** My mind sent me images of what would happen if I did that

Kumiko's red eyes glared at me and the flames of hell flared behind her.

"NARUTO! YOU FRIGGEN DUMBASS! I'll KILL YOU!"

'Very. Bad. Idea...' I shivered before I looked around, Hmm my options were:

A.) Poke her with the stick again

B.) Throw her in the lake.

C.) Call her Neko... YOU BAKA! Okay that is not a good Idea...

or

D.) None of the above.

I would have to pick...

_**A!**_

'D.'

_**Damn...**_ I suddenly came up with an idea and I pulled out a string from the yarn ball she destroyed yesterday before I dangled it in front of her face, she immediately shot up and tackled the string, I had to practically jump out of the way as she tumbled to the ground with the short red string.

I turned towards her, her tails waved behind her innocently and she had a cat like grin on her face, the poor string was now a smoking pile of dust on the ground next to her.

_**She murdered the string...**_

'Scary... I'm glad that wasn't me...'

"Um... okay..." I said backing away slightly "Um... are you... feeling okay?"

"Yeah! Just fine! Thanks for asking!" She said quickly grinning brightly, by now my eyes were looking like dinner plates as I stared at her.

__ I twitched before backing away from her again.

"Um, so what's with the card house?" I asked changing the subject.

_**Was there even a subject to begin with? Are you sure it wasn't just a random conversation?**_

'Shut up!'

"Oh, this? Behold my new home!" she said cheerfully, my jaw dropped.

'She's going to live in a card house? Why would she want to do that!'

**_Because she's insane and/or crazy_** I gave her a 'WTF?' look.

"What? I've been stuck at the hospital for like a year, and therefore I have no home. So I used the only materials I believe would make a great house. CARDS!" Kumiko said holding up five of them. My 'WTF?' look increased ten fold.

"Cards are made out of cardboard right (4), wouldn't that mean that they're bad when it comes to elemental damage like: Water, Fire, wind, and ice? And how many cards did you use to make that thing anyway!" I asked her, she just gave me a bored look.

"You ask too many questions. The cards are water proof and, believe it or not fire proof, wind proof and ice proof (5). Plus these are very special cards, they stick together and they are very very very very sturdy." She said getting rid of four of the cards.

"So their, like, glued together or something?" I asked, she shook her head

"No they stick together with Chakra."

"What?"

"Their called Chakra cards, they were made in my village. They are made from a very special paper that can hold in chakra and use it to make them stick together, but they can be used for other things." she said holding up a card, after a few seconds it glowed a light blue and she stuck it on my forehead, I scowled before pulling it off, she giggled before she started walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked her, she turned her head to me.

"Back to your apartment, come on or I'll leave you behind!" she said smiling, I smiled back before I ran after her.

1.) Since I make him call her **Neko**-chan I decided to put Neko ( Cat ) and Kitsune ( Fox ).

2.) Itai! ( Ouch/ Ow )

3.) A random song that I made up out of nowhere, it popped out of my mind, along with other things... ( Points to a giant chocolate bar )

5) I think cards are made out of cardboard i'm not sure really.

4.) I'm not even sure if ice proof and wind proof are real words but I'm crazy enough to use them!

Yumi-chan: ( Winces ) Damn that was a pretty bad ending but, CHAPTER DONE! I didn't think it would even be this long! Also, sorry for not updating for so long but the Internet just suddenly turned off, I blame it on my dad!

Naruto: Don't you blame most things on your dad?

Yumi-chan: Yes, your point?

Naruto: -.- ... Never mind...

Yumi-chan: ( Grins before turning to readers ) I'm planning on making Naru-chan and kumi-chan meet Sasuke after about two or three chapters but I have to time skip them to age five and I have to let them meet Hinata. What? Hinata is awesome! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but for now, CYA!

( Waves as screen fades to black )


	4. Introducing the great fuzzball!

Yumi-chan: YAY! ( spins around )

Sasuke, Sakura, and Muses: Oo... She's acting more chipper then usual and without being sarcastic... IT'S THE APOCYLYPSE, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!! ( Runs around screaming )

Naruto: Why are you so... ( Shivers ) Chipper today?

Yumi-chan: ( keeps spinning ) because I finally got the chapter up, I have an ally-

Naruto: Who's your ally... and an ally in what?

Yumi-chan: First of all you didn't let me finish explaining, and Kyobu is my ally in the war to kill Sakura!! Another reason that Riiice-chan helped me with my summary and gave me some ideas even though most of them I was already planning to put in the story but still, she totally rocks!! Also she gave me more cookies!! ( Holds up tray of Cookies and eats one ) WHOOO!! ( Jumps through the roof )

Sasuke, Sakura, and Muses: Oo... She got more Cookies and she's Hyper AND Chipper... OUR FATES ARE SEALED, WERE ALL GONNA DIE!!! ( Runs around screaming again )

Naruto: ( Pissed off ) DAMN YOU!! GET BACK HERE! YOU HAVE TO INTRODUCE THE NEW CHAPTER!!

Sasuke, Sakura, and Muses: I'm not doing the Disclaimer!! ( Runs around screaming once again )

Naruto: (OO) What!? ARGHHH!!!! Yumi-chan00 does not own They're coming to take me away by Napoleon XIV and she absolutely does **NOT **own my show, OK!!? Don't you all get the f-cking point!!?

Sasuke, Sakura, and Muses: ( Stops running around and gasp ) Naruto-kun how could you!

Naruto: ( Flips them off ) F-CK YOU!! Warnings and pairings are the same as last time! ( Walks away using very colorful words like fuck and damn... )

" Speech "

'_Thought _'

_**Inner personality ( XD Naruto's Ip is now named Nitaro until I say otherwise )**_

**Kyubi speech**

_**Kyubi thought**_

_Song lyrics_

**Introducing the great fuzz ball!**

I sat up quickly and looked around cautiously, it's safe. What? I was getting attacked by some giant squirrel thing a few seconds ago in my dream, you would be freaked out too!! I heard an alarm go off in my mind, Kumiko, where the hell was she?! I stood up and walked around before I went to the kitchen, to see a flour covered Kumiko standing there in all of her fuzzy flour covered glory.

'What the hell?'

**_She has countless surprises, one of them being: she can cook!_** I stared at her blankly silently asking what she was doing, she opened her mouth to respond before her nose twitched and she sneezed, flour flew off of her clothes and gathered around her head like clouds. She shook her head, her hair blowing away the floury dust clouds before she grinned rubbing the bridge of her nose with her index finger.

_**Well she's just one big mess...**_

"O-kay... what are you doing..." I asked her, she grinned once more before she held her hands in front of the table.

"Ta-da, Breakfast is served!" She said happily, I cocked an eyebrow.

"You cook?" I asked her and she frowned placing her hands on her hips.

"What you think I don't know how to cook?!"

"You mainly act like if you got the chance to cook you would set the place on fire." I said simply, she glared.

_**Your going to regret saying that...**_

THWACK!

"ITAI!" I now sat on the ground sporting a large bump on my head

**_Dumb ass..._** Kumiko towered over me smiling.

"Would you like to repeat that?" she said sweetly, I shook my head furiously.

"Good because if you did, this would be the last time you'd see the light of day." She said darkly.

'She's scary...'

_**And she has a large arsenal of death threats!**_

"I suggest that you hurry up and eat before it gets cold" she said, I stared at her blankly and her eye twitched.

"What? Do you think it's poisoned or something? Cause if you do, I can make it that way!" I immediately sat down at the table, the food looked okay but her cooking skills where still questionable, but I wouldn't say that again in front of her unless I were wearing a suit of armor. I nibbled at the food before my eyes widened

"Hey, it's not that bad" I exclaimed eating more, Kumiko rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Wow I guess it wasn't poisoned after all! Glad you like it, Baka!" She said sarcastically before she walked to the living room.

After I finished eating I put the dishes in the sink and walked into the living room to see Kumiko sitting down holding a box, there were six jagged stones attached to long black strings. She grabbed a bluish-Grey stone and stared at it for before she tied it around her neck and stood, I quickly backed away and ran down the hall silently into the bedroom and sat on the futon, seconds later I heard soft footsteps before Kumiko poked her head in the doorway casually.

"Yo! Naruto-kun, let's go outside. It's getting really boring so hurry up and get dressed." She said in a bored way.

'...What the hell is she talking about?' I thought before I looked down, I was only in my boxers! I gave what sounded like a squeal before I yanked the covers up to my chest, she blinked before she smirked

"Boy that was a manly thing to do. Now get dressed, Naruto-_chan_." She said before she walked away, I glared at where she once stood. I heard snickering in my mind and I growled.

'Oh shut up, will you.'

I walked out wearing a light blue shirt and black shorts, Kumiko sat in the living room wearing a black shirt, white shorts, and black Ninja sandals (1).

"Hurry up Naruto-chan!" she said, I glared at her and slid on my sandals.

"Oh shut up, and stop calling me Naruto-chan!" I said pouting, she grinned at me and pinched my cheeks.

"But your so cute, and so much fun to annoy! Anyway it your Neechan's job to annoy you isn't it?" she said smirking, I blushed.

'Damn, she remembered that!' My cheeks turned a darker shade of red and I looked at the ground hoping she wouldn't notice. she stood and walked out the door and I followed. We just walked around chatting, well actually I was just listening because I don't really talk that much, many people glared and whispered, I could hear parts of sentences that caused me to lower my head.

"The demons..."

"They'll be the death of us all..."

"Pretending to be innocent..."

"Trying to trick us..."

"They're pure evil..." I bit my lip as tears sting at my eyes but I forced them back down and looked over at Kumiko, she frowned before she smiled

"Don't worry I know a way to make them shut up..." she said before she stopped and began singing an odd song.

_They're coming to take me away ha-ha, They're coming to take me away ho-ho he-he ha-ha!_

_To the funny farm! Where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats, and They're coming to take me away HA-HA!_

_To the happy home with tree's and flowers and chirping birds and basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and They're coming to take me away HA-HA!!_

People stared before they backed away and went back to what they were doing, she giggled before she started waking again, I stared at her before I smiled, and kept walking as well.

_**She has too much fun with insanity...**_ (2)

'Yeah, but crazy or not at least she has a lot of fun.'

Time passed quickly and we were now walking back to the apartment, the sun was beginning to set and there were only a few people wandering the streets. I frowned, bad things always happened at this time in the day...

_Flashback ( A/N: My FIRST flashback, it's not that long though. And the rest of this chapter might stop making sense, RIGHT. HERE. Really I'm just going to make this up as I go! )_

_A three year-old Naruto ran through the streets panting, the sun had slowly set until it was gone completely and everything was engulfed in shadows. Naruto looked back to see the group chasing him getting closer, he looked forward and ran as fast as he could but with a streak of bad luck he tripped._

"_YOUR FINISHED DEMON!!" He quickly flipped on his back and stared in horror as a kunai came sailing his way. As it drew closer and closer his eyes widened and he screamed, he was going to die..._

I shook my head furiously.

'No... if you remember things like that they'll only hurt you more.' I told myself as I quickly shoved the memory into the darkest depths of my mind, hoping that it would be smothered and die.

'Why won't they just go away.'

**Because they will never go away, you will always have them.**

'No! They have to disappear some time!

**They won't! The memories will always haunt you until the end of your life unless you confront them!**

'NO!! I WON'T!'

**YOU HAVE TO!!**

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" I shouted as I fell to the ground clutching my head. I curled up into a ball as horrible memories flashed through my mind and I whimpered.

"Naruto? Naruto! Are you okay?!" I heard Kumiko's concerned voice ask, though I didn't understand a word she said.

"Go away, please make it go away, make it stop!" I whispered desperately as a stabbing pain shot through my head and my chest.

"Naruto!! Come on!! Snap out of it!!" I heard Kumiko shout but it slowly faded away and everything went dark.

Third person POV

"OI! OI, Naruto! (3) Naruto opened his eyes to see Kumiko standing over him, he sat up and looked around. They were in a long hallway with a very small amount of light, there was an ankle-high amount of murky looking water and rusty dripping pipes ran along the ceiling.

"W-where are we?" Naruto asked Kumiko curiously.

"We are in your subconscious, after you blacked out I decided to see what was going on, and yes, I can get into your subconscious. Our conscious selfs are in your apartment, but now I ask you this, What happened?" She said waiting for an answer, Naruto looked at the ground and stood.

"I don't really want to talk about it..." Naruto told her, Kumiko glared at him.

"Nani! Meanie! Just because I'm a little bit crazy doesn't mean you can't tell me about things like this!!" she said still glaring.

_**But then again you are a REALLY crazy and hyper girl that probably can't keep a secret if her life depended on it.**_

"No freaking way, you can't be serious..." I said slowly looking up, there stood a boy that looked exactly like me except one of his eyes were green, I knew exactly who it was.

'Nitaro, just fuckin' great!' I thought slapping my hand on my face

"Who be this?" Nitaro gave her a blank look.

_**Do you bother using complete sentences?**_ She grinned.

"Not really!" she said in a sing song voice

"Kumiko this is Nitaro, my 'Inner self'."

"Is he 'the real you' or does he just annoy the shit out of you?" Kumiko asked, Nitaro smirked and Naruto sighed.

"He annoys the shit out of me."

'No fair, Kumiko doesn't have to deal with this.' I thought pouting.

_**Yo!**_ Another voice shouted, Kumiko twitched.

"God damn it..." Kumiko muttered, she looked up to find herself staring at two sets of eyes. Kumiko glared at the three girls that looked just like her, well she glared at one of them.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked staring at them, Kumiko smiled

"Otouto this is Yuttarishita." Kumiko said pointing at the girl with dark purple eyes who simply nodded at him. "And this is Ryoku." she said with an irritated look as she Pointed at the girl with red eyes who grinned at Kumiko.

"Don't call me Otouto!" Naruto shouted, Kumiko blinked.

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't like it, and you were only born a day before me!"

"well that's just too bad for you because I don't care. But enough of that let's go see Kyubi!" Kumiko said walking down the long hall, Naruto froze. Ji Ji had told me about the Kyubi, it sounded pretty scary, but he said that it was killed... Right...?

"T-the Kyubi is h-here?" Naruto asked paling, Kumiko smiled and grabbed his arm.

"Oh come on, there's nothing to worry about, Kyubi's not that bad, a little bit evil, but not that bad." Kumiko said pulling him down the hall. Ryoku and Nitaro blinked.

_**HEY WAIT FOR US!!**_ They shouted running down the hall with loud splashes, Yuttarishita shook her head with a sigh before walking after the group silently.

In a dimly lit room two large red eyes open and stare out of it's prison, it hears footsteps approaching rapidly and the large fox smiled, (A/N: Guess who... )

_**Not much longer until he gets here...**_

"COME ON, THIS WAY!" The demon listened, until the group of five ran- erm well four of them ran into the room.

_**HOLY SHIT, WHAT IN THE NAME OF SEVEN HELLS IS THAT THING!?**_ Nitaro shouted pointing to the 'Thing' behind bars. The eyes glared and a large wave of chakra swept past Nitaro causing him to fall flat on his back.

**If you call me a thing again then you will suffer.** A loud booming voice hissed at him, Nitaro shot up screaming something along the lines of : 'AAHHH IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!!' before he ran around the room. Yuttarishita being the smart girl she is knew this had to stop so she immediately hit Nitaro on the head.

_**Calm down you dumb ass it's just a giant demon fox**_ she said, Nitaro rubbed his head and glared.

_**That's easy for you to say!!**_

_**Of course it is, I'm not an idiot like you.**_

_**Oh really?!**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Well then, bring it on I can beat you any day!!**_ Nitaro said jumping to attack her she rolled her eyes before she grabbed his arm and tossed him to the ground.

_**You foolish boy, your out of my league whether it be strength or wits**_ She said smirking

**_Are you calling me stupid_** Nitaro hissed.

**_Oh I don't know, why don't you guess._** Yuttarishita growled and launched himself at her again, her purple eyes narrowed and glared at him.

_**You are starting to irritate me! ENOUGH!!**_ She shouted jumping in the air before kicking him in the face; Ryoku and Kumiko winced.

"Itai... that had to hurt..." They said simultaneously, Naruto stood staring at the cage.

"I-is t-that-" Naruto began but he was interrupted.

**The Kyubi? Why, yes I am.** The Kyubi said smiling with glistening fangs as it stepped closer to the bars, allowing him to see it completely, It was big, REALLY big. Naruto stared for a few seconds before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell backwards.

When he opened his eyes one of the first things he saw was a girl with fiery hair and crimson red eyes staring down at him.

**You okay?** She asked, Naruto sat up and nodded.

"Y-yeah... I think so... "

Naruto looked around, it seemed that now they were in the Kyubi's cage. Yuttarishita and Nitaro were now standing on one of their hands and balancing many heavy looking objects on their feet.

_**Bet you can't hold up twenty more text books!**_

_**Please, I can hold up twenty text books and five dictionary's! Try and beat that!**_ Yuttarishita announced throwing said objects on the large pile, Nitaro stared in horror at the very thick dictionary's before he gained an evil smile. He sent a pulse of chakra her way that caused her pile to fall over, Yuttarishita moved out of the way before it fell and glared at Nitaro who was laughing his ass off.

_**Bastard...**_ Yuttarishita continued glaring before she smiled sweetly, Naruto stared.

'So she's the reason Kumiko does that smiling thing.(4)' Naruto thought, Yuttarishita ran her fingers along the items he was holding a then quickly pulled a thin book away, Nitaro stopped laughing and paled as he felt the weight above him shift.

_**Oh. shit.**_ Was all he could say before everything collapsed on him, Yuttarishita smirked as the boy climbed out and glared at her.

_**Evil bitch...**_ He muttered, her face darkened.

_**What...**_ She hissed.

_**You heard me! I said, YOU. ARE. AN. EVIL. BITCH!!**_ He shouted, Yuttarishita narrowed her eyes.

_**You will pay!!!**_ She growled before she attacked him, Naruto stared at the two trying to murder each other before he looked back at the red haired girl who was looking at the fight amused.

"Um, excuse me?" Naruto asked her, that caught her attention. "Who are you?" she smiled.

**I told you earlier, I'm the Kyubi.** Kyubi said, he squeaked and moved away.

"GAH! That can't be right! The Kyubi was that giant thin-" Naruto began but Kyubi gave him a look that said: "Call me a thing and you will die."

"I mean – Fox that was in that cage thing! Anyways Ji Ji told me that it was killed! And you don't look anything like it!" Kyubi raised an eyebrow.

**First of all, I'm not dead. I'm standing in front of you. Second, What are you talking about, must I point out the fox ears and nine tails?**

"What?! No, but the Kyubi was HUGE!" Naruto said waving his arms in the air, The red haired girl smirked.

**If I were in my true form then you would pass out again. But enough about that, isn't there a reason you two are down here?** Kyubi said.

"YEAH! Is there something wrong with Naruto?" Kumiko asked concerned about her 'little brother's' health

**Well his childhood is horrible and I would try and keep his memories under control so that they wouldn't hurt him, but they've been getting harder control nowadays-**

"So what your saying is that you can't really help him with this anymore." Kumiko said finishing her sentence, Kyubi nodded.

**Yes.**

"Well, then what can he do to make it stop?" Kumiko said trying to find a solution, Kyubi thought for a moment.

**Well, he could just deal with them all at once. If he can get through all of them then he can be finished with them once and for all but it will take a while and it will hurt. Are you up to it Naruto?** Kyubi asked looking in Naruto's direction, Naruto stared at the ground trying to make his decision. Kyubi knew that he needed to do this now but she didn't want to force him to do something he didn't want to-

"He'll do it!" Kumiko said suddenly, Naruto's head shot up and he stared at her.

"What!?"

"You heard her, you have to do this sometime so let's do it now!" Kumiko said, Naruto still looked unsure but he nodded.

**Then it's settled, but the problem is that I can't leave.**

"Well, why not?" Kumiko asked, Kyubi walked to the bars and pointed to a thin paper.

**That.**

"So we have to get rid of that?" Kumiko said, Kyubi nodded.

**But Naruto is the only one who's able to get it off.**

"No prob! Come on Naruto!" Kumiko picked him up and thew him in the air, he screamed flailing his arms trying to grab whatever he could, he grabbed the seal but it tore off causing him to fall.

"KYAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Naruto screamed, Kumiko stood in the same place and caught him. He trembled holding onto the large paper as if he would die if he let it go, He glared at her.

"Couldn't you do that in a safe way that WOULDN'T almost kill me!?"

"Yeah, but that's the fun way to do it!!" Kumiko said grinning, Naruto glare increased.

"Why you, crazy-"

"Your welcome!!" she said dropping him to the ground, Kyubi rolled her eyes.

**Well, follow me-**

"Hold on a sec." Kumiko said before she whistled loudly, Ryoku ran over at the sound of it but Yuttarishita apparently didn't hear it as she was busy chasing Nitaro.

"Yuttarishita, HALT!" Yuttarishita stopped in her tracks. "Let's go! and bring Nitaro too!" Yuttarishita nodded and hit Nitaro on the head as soon as he ran by.

_**Come on, jack ass it's time to leave.**_ Yuttarishita said walking towards the others.

_**Damn you, don't call me a jack ass!!**_ Nitaro shouted before he ran after them.

( A/N: So far this chapter sucks!! _-.-_ )

While we were walking down the hall Kyubi told us to stop but Nitaro, being a dumb ass as Yutta-chan would say, kept walking and fell down. Kyubi ran forward and grabbed him by his shirt before he fell into what looked like a red vortex.

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT IS THAT?!" Ryoku shouted.

**That is what restrained bad memories look like.** Kyubi said as if it was something that happened to everybody everyday, Kumiko gave her an 'are you serious?' look.

"So what would happen if we ignored this?" Kumiko asked.

**It would get stronger and stronger and it would eat away at his mind until he would go completely insane.** Kyubi said seriously, Kumiko didn't look very fazed.

"Boy, that sucks." Kumiko said in a bored voice looking at Naruto who had a look of horror on his face, Kumiko looked back at Kyubi.

"So how do we fix this?"

**He has to walk through that, slowly, no running. That would only make everything worse and more painful. And once he goes in there is only one way out, no turning back.** Kyubi instructed, Kumiko nodded.

"Well come on, let's go Naruto-" Kumiko said walking ahead, Kyubi's eyes widened before she grabbed Kumiko's tail.

**Whoa, wait a sec, you can NOT go in there.** Kyubi said sternly, releasing Kumiko's tail when she stopped. Kumiko, being very offended by the tail grabbing issue (5), bared her fangs.

"Well then, why not?" she said through clenched teeth.

**Why not? that stuff will hurt you even more then it would if you were Naruto. normally if it you were trying to see somebody else's memories it wouldn't be a problem, but these are very bad and they could cause very bad _physical_ damage!! You have got to stay out!!** Kyubi said pulling her away, she pouted.

"Fine then, well Naru-chan your on your own." Kumiko told him, his eyes widened.

"What, I can't do this alone!! Please don't make me do this alone!" Naruto pleaded, Kyubi frowned and shook her head, Kumiko frowned as well.

"Sorry Naruto but apparently I can't go with you. But don't worry I'm sure you can get through this." Kumiko said Naruto's eyes filled with tear's.

"b-but, I-I can't! Please!" he said running forward and hugging her tightly, she seemed shocked before she pulled him closer and smiled sadly.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry. I can't be there for you all the time but I can try to be. Here you can have this" she said pushing him away slightly and pulling a necklace out before tying it around his neck, there was a smooth bluish-Grey stone attached to the long black string that held an unearthly glow.

"What is it?" Naruto said wrapping his hand around it, Kumiko smiled.

"A gift! Oka-san gave this to me and told me that if I ever had a friend that I could give them this. Now get going Otouto! You should get going now" Kumiko said, Naruto had tears running down his face by now as he squeezed the dim gem, He grinned at her.

"Arigatou... Neechan." Naruto said walking away.

"OI, Naruto!" Kumiko shouted, Naruto turned. "Good luck!!!" Naruto smiled, as he turned his yes widened and his smile faded as he stared at the the tunnel shaped vortex. He backed away slightly until he bumped into Kumiko. She turned him to face her and stared into his eyes.

"Get going already! You'll be fine." Kumiko said, she backed away and threw a yarn-ball ( Which appeared out of nowhere ) into the vortex-tunnel-portal thingy. It rolled down the path and nothing really happened, Kumiko smiled. "See you'll be fine-" She shut up when she heard a loud crackling noise, the yarn ball was struck by lightning and came flying out. Ryoku picked up the now flaming ball of yarn and nodded.

_**Yep! It's definitely safe, even for this yarn ball!**_ She said before putting out the flame, Kumiko laughed nervously.

"Uhm, ehehehe I meant to say it that you'll be fine, if not we'll find out something to do!" Kumiko nudged him. "Well you should get going!" Naruto gave her a Are-you-crazy look.

_**Get moving brat, the sooner you get done with this, the sooner we get to leave. I think Yutta-chan is about to kill Nitaro once and for all... can't have that now, can we?**_ Ryoku said with a smirk, Naruto gave a small smile, Yuttarishita stopped choking Nitaro and looked over at them.

_**Good luck, Naruto-san.**_ she said, Nitaro quickly held up a sign that said 'Help me!!' and waved at them frantically. Yuttarishita smirked before grabbing the sign and hitting him on the head with it.

Naruto took a step forward and bit his lip before walking in, Kumiko sighed.

"If this ends up killing him then I will hate myself." she said with anime tears running down her face.

_**Oh stop, he's only been in there for five seconds and your already sulking!!**_

"WAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!" Kumiko sobbed.

(A/N: The chapter is not getting better! Time to panic! ( Runs around screaming )

It had been a while since Naruto left and everybody was doing something. Kumiko was now an adorable chibi and had been crying so much that she caused the water levels to raise until you could swim in it. Nitaro was napping and Ryoku and Kyubi floated on the water playing chess.

**Checkmate.**

_**Damn!**_ Ryoku cursed, Yuttarishita calmed the crying chibi Kumiko before swimming to the bottom of the water and pulling a plug out of a drain on the floor. The water went down to it's original height but Ryoku, Nitaro, and Kyubi didn't seem to notice at all, they floated down with the water, their game and nap undisturbed.

**Checkmate.**

_**DAMNIT, DAMNIT, DAMNIT!!!**_ Ryoku shouted standing up and kicking the board away, Kyubi stared up at her lazily.

**You didn' have ta do that, ya' know.** Kyubi said in a bored tone, Ryoku hit the chess board with a sledge hammer.

_**I'll do whatever the hell I want to!!!**_ she shouted, Nitaro's eyes snapped open when a piece of the chess board flew his way and hit his head.

**_I'm up, I'm up!! What I miss?_** Nitaro said looking around quickly, Kyubi smirked.

**Well you missed the part where Ryoku lost to me in chess FIVE times.** Ryoku hissed and Kyubi laughed and began to tease her about how she sucked at chess, Kumiko had back to her normal self, concern apparent in her large ocean blue eyes.

"He's been gone for a while, you sure I can't check on him?" Kumiko asked Kyubi, she shrugged.

**Well we could wait on the other side of this to see if he's anywhere near the end.**

_**Let's do that then, I'm bored to death.**_ Nitaro said yawning

A loud scream caused everyone to jump to their feet.

_**What the hell was that!?**_ Ryoku shouted.

"What's going on in there!?"

**That was probably Naruto! Follow me!!** Kyubi said running down the hall everybody followed her, they came to a room that had another vortex in it, but this one was different, it did not seem as welcoming as the other one was, It seemed angry and cruel.

_**So where is he!?**_ Nitaro asked panicking

"There!!" Kumiko said pointing, not very far away from the beginning of the vortex Naruto was on the ground a look of pain on his face.

"NARUTO!!!" Kumiko shouted running forward but Kyubi stepped in front her.

**You can not go in!** Kyubi said, Kumiko glared

"But we have to do something!"

**We can't, the most we can do is wait.**

"Well... I vote on helping him!!" Kumiko said with a smirk running around Kyubi.

**WAIT!! STOP!!!** Kyubi shouted, but Kumiko was already ready gone, Kumiko ran through barely avoiding the lightning that flashed here and there. She saw Naruto and dropped to her knees and cradled him in her arms.

"N-nani...?" Naruto mumbled squinting at her, she smiled and stood carrying him bridal style, taking care not to damage the boy any further.

"Don't worry okay. Now let's get out of here." she said starting to walk at a slow pace before changing to running, small sparks danced around them and burnt their clothing slightly as the vortex got even more violent. Lightning lashed out at them and a very large volt was about to hit Naruto, there was no time dodge.

'Shit!' Kumiko quickly turned her body to block, the blow causing her knees to buckle and a searing pain to run down her spine. Outside in the real world Kumiko winced as a deep, bloody gash formed on her back, Kyubi cursed.

**Dammit!! That is NOT good!!** Kumiko regained her footing and quickly made her way down the rest of the path and out the exit before falling to the the side. Everyone quickly gathered around the two unconscious children with panicked and frantic words of concern.

( A/D: Dammit, this still is making almost no sense! This sucks! But it's long! )

Kumiko heaved a heavy sigh as Naruto carefully cleaned and bandaged the wound on her back

"Dammit, back in bandages – AGAIN!!" she groaned dramatically, Naruto rolled his eyes and wrapped the last bandage.

"Cut the drama already! Sheesh!" She turned to him and stuck her tongue out.

"BLEH!! Screw you, kill joy!" Kumiko said, Naruto laughed and stood, he smiled.

"You know you didn't have to do that you know." He said softly, she looked confused.

"Didn't have to do what?" Naruto sat down next to her.

"You didn't have to help me ya know?" Naruto said looking at the ground, she smiled at him.

"I did. I wouldn't be able to stop myself even if you asked me to. Anyway I wouldn't be a very good person if I ignored you when you were in trouble, now would I?"

"No, you are a very good person, if you can look past the fact that you're crazy!" Naruto said grinning, she grinned back at him.

"Crazy people are fun, and if you need to have more fun anyway!" Kumiko said throwing her arms in the air, Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah, I noticed that, can you teach me ho to have more fun 'Oh crazy one'?" Naruto said, Kumiko nodded

"That I can do!"

1) I don't know what they're called, OK!?

2) she's a crazy fun person not a killer insane person... well maybe, she could be... ( Evil smile )

3) OI / Hey

4) You know... the smile before doing something evil...

5) She gets really pissed off if you pull her tail.

Yumi-chan: A very long chapter but it was horrible!! ( Kicks computer )

Naruto: Be careful! Don't forget that you don't have the money to buy a new one!!

Yumi-chan: MEH! This thing is a piece of crap anyway!

Sakura: You suck!!

Yumi-chan: ( Hits her with a golf club ) SHUT THE HELL UP SAKURA!!! Sry if the chappie didn't make sense but I believe that things won't be as bad anymore... I think... Now I just need to type the chapter with Hinata and then it's... ( Drum roll ) THE CHAPTER WITH SASUKE!!!!! YAY!!!! Before I go I say this, if you read this story then review dammit!!!!!** R&R!!!!! SERIOUSILY!!!!!**


	5. New love begins

Yumi-chan: NEW CHAPTER!!!!!! And guess what... NEW REVEIWER!!!

Naruto, Sasuke, & Kumiko: ( Clapping )

Yumi-chan: 3 Tank you, Tank you!! And YAY FOR PURRRR-CHAN!!! And another hyper cheer for Riiice-chan!!! ALSO I GOT MORE COOKIES!! ( Eats a cookie ) WHOOOO!!! (b Tries to jump through the roof )

Naruto: Oh no you don't!! ( Glue's her feet to the floor ) You have to introduce the new chapter! ( Stuffs an apple in her mouth ) Now calm down and eat something healthy for once!

Yumi-chan: ( Spits out apple and acts dramatic ) NEVERRRRR!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Exactly... It's a disclaimer... because I have nothing to claim. I own virtually nothing... NOTHING... NOTHING AT ALLLLLL!!!!!!!

Pairings: SAME! SAME AS ALWAYS! But slight HinaNaru... and not in an: I LOVE YOU NARUTO! Or an: Yes, I'm stalking him... but it's all because of my LOVE for him!! ( -.-' That would be kinda creepy... creepy stalker...) more of a: I admire you for your strength and determination... and I wish I could be like you... I hope we can be friends. ( AWWWW!!! KAWAI!!!!!! ) Oh yeah and NejiNaru & HinaKumi ( Yep, Yuri... Yaoi & Yuri... YATTA!! Sry Riiice-chan, couldn't help but add some Yuri! I'm a WEIRRRDDD YAOI & YURI FAN GIRL! -)

" Speech "

'_Thought _'

_**Inner personality ( XD Naruto's Ip is now named Nitaro until I say otherwise )**_

**Kyubi speech**

_**Kyubi thought**_

_Song lyrics_

**As new love begins**

Kumiko sighed as she batted a ping-pong ball around with her tail, what was up with Naruto? For the last few days he's been taking a very long time to wake up, and when he was awake he looked like the living dead!

'That's it, time to go check on sir sleeps a lot!'

Yep, she would check on him first, but she could annoy him after that!! Kumiko's tails waved around happily at the thought annoying Naruto and caused the the small white ball to fly out an open window, Kumiko distantly heard somebody shout 'Itai!' but she ignored and walked down the hall.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Kumiko asked the blond who was squirming around under his sheets. Kumiko raised an eyebrow before walking over to him.

"Naruto...?" she asked poking him.

"AAHH GIANT SQUIRREL!" He shouted suddenly.

"Giant squirrel?" Was all Kumiko could say before Naruto kicked her in the face screaming.

"ITAI!! WHAT THE HELL!?" Kumiko shouted, apparently Naruto didn't hear her as he continued kicking and screaming. Kumiko twitched before she walked out of the room, she returned with a bucket of water which she poured over his head, He shot up coughing and looking a bit like a drowned rat.

"What was that for?!" Naruto shouted, Kumiko pulled out a pot from the kitchen and whacked him with it. Outside many people stopped what they were doing and looked around as birds flew out trees when a loud 'PANG!' rang though Konoha.

"ITAI!!"

**That's gonna hurt for a few hours...** Kyubi and Nitaro said simultaneously.

Some time later...

"I can't believe you hit me with a pot." Naruto said irritably as he narrowed his eyes.

"I can't believe you kicked me." Kumiko responded holding an ice pack to her cheek, Naruto glared.

"Isn't hitting me with a pot a bit harsh." Naruto asked, it wasn't really a question... but... who really gives a flying fuck. She threw her ice pack at his head and growled, he winced as it caused his headache to get worse.

"Itai!"

"Would you prefer that I hit you with something that's not in the pot's and pan's department, because I do have a crowbar!!" Kumiko asked with a look that showed that she was obviously pissed. "And what the hell is it with this giant squirrel crap?!" Kumiko asked closing her eyes as she bit her toast. Naruto squealed.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!" Naruto screamed running around the room Kumiko grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAN!!!" Kumiko shouted dramatically, Naruto calmed down and sat down. Kumiko sighed. "Ok do you have some problem with squirrel's?-" Naruto immediately started screaming again.

Everybody that walked by the apartment building had a WTF?! Look on their face when they heard the loud scream, some of the people continued walking just guessing that it was 'A dying cat or something.' Kumiko smirked and got another bucket of water before pouring it on his head, he stopped screaming and grabbed a towel.

"I wish you wouldn't do that..." Naruto said drying his face, her smirk widened.

"Mou, please forgive me Naruto-chan! I'll only hit you with a book if you panic!" she said with big shiny puppy dog eyes, Naruto rolled his eyes.

_**A book would be much better...**_

'How and why would it be better?'

_**Would you like the crowbar better?**_

'Never mind'

"Fine, you're so dramatic!" Naruto said smiling

"Yep I am, WE MUST FIND THE HOLY GRAIL!!" Kumiko shouted grinning, Naruto gained a WTF!? look.

"And you are very random and weird too..."

"Well I am when I want to be!! But back to our normal topic, why are you afraid of squirrel's?"

_Flashback (A/N: AGAIN!? Oh well, in this one Naruto is three again... (Reads flashback ) Guh, the beginning is sort of boring... )_

_Naruto and sarutobi were walking through the park when something fell on Naruto's head._

"_Itai! What was that?" Naruto asked picking up the small object, he blinked. "An... acorn... ?" Naruto looked around until he saw a squirrel, it tilted it's head and it's nose twitched. It was cute, but there was something... eeeevviillll about it!!_

_**What the fuck...?** Suddenly more squirrel's appeared in the tree and they started growling. Naruto stood frozen staring at the fuzzy creatures._

"_That's a lot of squirrel's." Sarutobi said raising an eyebrow. Naruto paled, these things were really starting to creep him out, he backed away slightly as they stalked closer._

"_Um, Ji ji? Help? These things don't look very happy." Naruto managed to squeak out, Sarutobi chuckled._

"_Naruto, it's only a few squirrel's, they can't do anything to you-" The squirrel's gave a loud screeching sound before jumping._

"_Oh crap..." Was the only words Naruto could say before all of the squirrel's attacked him and the Hokage, and believe it or not, a group of ANBU ran out of the bushes._

"_SQUIRREL'S HAVE ATTACKED THE HOKAGE!! WE MUST SAVE HIM!!" Their leader screamed over dramatically before they charged forward._

_Kumiko walked along the streets of Konoha casually but stopped when she saw what looked like a blond boy and the Hokage being mauled by a pack of squirrel's, and if that wasn't weird enough there was a group of ANBU trying to fight the squirrel's._

"_What the fuck...?" She said blinking._

"_KUMIKO-SAN!!!" Kumiko looked back to see a nurse run up to her "Kumiko-san, no matter how much you don't like the hospital you can't go running of like that- why are the ANBU, a kid, and the Hokage being attacked by a pack of squirrel's?" She asked pointing, Kumiko shrugged._

"_I have no idea..."_

"_AAAHHH, IT'S GOT MY KUNAI!!!" shouted one of the ANBU as a squirrel started trying to stab him with his own kunai, he tuned and used a katon jutsu and cheered but started screaming again as more squirrel's began to chase him. (A/N: -.- ... no comment... )_

"_The ANBU are a bunch of weirdo's, I swear..." Kumiko said shaking her head, the nurse sweat dropped._

"_Yeah... that is true unfortunately"_

"_This place is more fucked up then kyuuen could ever be..." The nurse stared at her before grabbing her hitai-ate and throwing it in a random direction._

"Oh yeah I remember that! That ANBU squad was a just bunch of weirdo's... Well we better try to deal with this fear of squirrel's that ya have!" Kumiko said with a bored expression, Naruto twitched.

"Squirrel's are evil..."

"Not all squirrel's are evil, you were attacked by a pack of rabid squirrel's."

"A pack of wha?" Naruto asked looking confused as he turned to Kumiko, his eyes looked like dinner plates as he stared at Kumiko, who now looked a lot like a librarian.

"It's elementary, my dear boy. Rabid squirrel's, they're like rabid fan girls except without the fan girl part and restraining orders!" Kumiko said in an intelligent voice as if what she was saying made any goddamn sense!

"YOU'RE FUCKING MAD, WOMAN!!" Naruto shouted pointing at her, she blinked.

"And you're just now realizing that?" Kumiko asked, Naruto twitched.

"YOU'RE SO ANNOYING IT MAKES ME WANT TO RIP MY HAIR OUT!!" Naruto said screaming Kumiko stared at him.

"I'm going to count the screaming as panic." She said smirking before hitting him with a book.

CRASH!!

"HELPPP!!!!" Naruto screamed when he flew out the window.

A man outside stopped and looked up when he heard and stared when Naruto flew across the sky screaming

"Was that boy flying...?"

Naruto soon landed in the sandbox crushing a sand castle, Kumiko stared down at him surprised

"Heyyyy! Ya finally landed! Congratulations, you are the first person in Konoha that has been hit by a book, went flying through a window and landing in the park, good for you! But next time try not to crush my sand castle, Kay?" she said pouring a bucket of sand on his head and sticking a small plastic flag on it, Naruto sat up and glared.

"When the hell did you get here?!" Naruto asked irritated.

"Bout five mins ago-" Kumiko began, Naruto waved his arms in the air and shouted,

"USE COMPLETE SENTENCES!!!" She pouted and began to whine.

"I don' wanna! I don' wanna!! I don' wanna!!!" Naruto stared at her blankly.

"Over... dramatic..." Naruto said slowly, Kumiko grinned.

"As I said before, yes I am, when I want to be! Now back to the squirrel topic. Um, well here's a normal squirrel. Are you scared of it?" Kumiko said holding a cute squirrel, Naruto screamed and the squirrel jumped away. "What about a drawing of a squirrel?" Naruto screamed... again, Kumiko sweat dropped. "Squirrel... plushie...?"

Everybody at the park covered their ears when Naruto gave a high-pitched scream, Kumiko yanked her ears over her head and could distantly hear glass breaking.

"TAMISHITO KURETA NI!!!!! OREKEZUTO NAI!!! Naruto-NARUTO, SHUT UP!!!" She said slapping her hand over his mouth, he blinked.

**Was that a different language or something?**

_**... No comment ... but you're an idiot ...**_

'My bad...'

_**Why am I stuck with an idiot like you?**_

'That sounds like something Yutta-chan would say, don't ya think... dumb ass...'

_**SH-SHUT UP!!!!**_

**Dumb ass...**

_**SHUT UP KYUBI!! Man, you guys are teaming up on me, it's not fair!!!**_

'What? We're just annoying you! Thats all!'

_**I hope those shopkeepers over there beat you with those broomsticks...**_

'Eh...?'

**I think you should run now...**

"You know I think we should move to the OTHER side of the park!" Kumiko said pulling him away from the angry looking shopkeepers... What?! If you break their window it would be a sign to leave, especially when it comes to the part where they try to chase you with broomsticks...

Kumiko stopped running when the shopkeepers stopped chasing them, luckily Kumiko knew how to make a fire while we were running and... well... thank Kami that broomsticks are flammable...

"W-well... I think this is a PERFECT place to drop dead..." Kumiko said before falling over, Naruto poked her.

"Please wake up this time without doing that weird happy song thing..."

**You're going to need more force then that and you know it.**

'Oddly enough, you're right...' Naruto thought before he picked up a stick and whacked her on the head, it broke in half and she shot up.

"What?! What I miss?" She said quickly looking at Naruto.

"You missed the part where I had to hit you with a stick to wake you up." Naruto said , she shrugged.

"Then I didn't miss much."

**Hyper.**

_**Crazy.**_

'Weirdo.' Naruto blinked and looked apparently they had been running for a long time, and now they were... somewhere... at somebody's house... somewhere in Konoha... that we have NO idea ever existed because we've never seen it... that can mean only one thing... crap, we're lost...

"Who are you?"

"GAH!!" Naruto and Kumiko shouted jumping a foot in the air before turning around, a woman with long black hair and pale skin stared down at them

"I asked you a question." She said crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"Um... Uh... you see... well..." Naruto stuttered, she did not really seem pleased with his answer.

"I'm waiting."

"Sorry.. we're lost and we don't really know where we are... so do you happen to know where we are?" Kumiko said

"The Hyuuga estates." She said closing her eyes.

"Hyuuga wha?" Naruto said, Kumiko and the woman sighed hearing the 'intelligent' question.

"The Hyuuga estates, do not make me repeat myself." The woman opened her eyes again and Naruto gasped.

"A-are you blind." Naruto asked staring at her white eyes, Kumiko gave him a blank stare.

"How... polite... No. She isn't blind. None of the Hyuugas are, it's a common mistake for people that have never met one before-"

"Hey! You're talking as if you've been here before! Didn't you say you didn't know where we were?!" Naruto said pointing at her, Kumiko scowled.

"I've seen some members of the Hyuuga clan around Kyuuen before but I've never been HERE before, duh." Kumiko said with her hands on her hips.

"OH, OK!" Naruto said nodding quickly.

**Baka...**

"Whoever you two are I must ask you to leave." she said turning away, Kumiko chose that moment to whine.

"Aww, but we don't know how to leave, this place is BIG!We would never find our way out!!" As if proving her statement, the sentence began to echo down the hall and Naruto looked around, the echo was sort of creepy... "Anyway, can we at least look around? Things and then we'll leave! Please, Please, Please, Please, PLEASE?! " Kumiko said with big shiny puppy dogs eyes, the woman looked down both sides of the hallway before nodding.

"Ok, but quickly." she said walking ahead, Naruto and Kumiko nodded enthusiastically

"You got it!!!" They both said before running after her, Naruto decided to talk to Mitsuki who seemed not to notice him that much.

"So what's YOUR name?"

"Mitsuki."

"That's a nice name. What's it mean?"

"Three months."

"Really? Three months of what?"

"..."

"You don't really talk much do you?"

"..."

"Are we annoying you...?"

"...Yes..."

"Then I'll shut up now..."

"...That would be wise..."

_**O... K... That was awkward...**_

Later in the 'Tour' Kumiko got bored -AGAIN, LIKE SHE ALWAYS IS!- and began to ask what had to be THOUSANDS of questions PER SECOND TOO!! The woman turned her head slightly to look at the weird blond girl.

"SOOOOOOO... Whatsyourfavoritecoloryourereallyprettyyaknowareyoulikethose50yearoldladysthatwearmakeuptomakethemselveslookprettytohidethefactthattheyreanolddecayingcorpsehowoldareyouareyou29,areyou30,areyou76,areyou89,areyou99,areyou100000024ifyourethatoldthenyoumustbereeeeeaaaallllyyyoldareyoufromadifferentvillageareyouboredi'mboredisthereanythingbettertodoaroundherelikesomethingexcitingtowatchorsomethingfuntodolet'sdosomethingfunyuorenotverysocialareyouareyoulikeantisocialorsomethingithinkyouareareyoulikegothorsomethingyouactlikeityouknowyoucouldprobablybeadrillsargentbecausetheyrestrictandyouseempreeeeeeeetttystrict!!!

SOOOOOOO... you wanna play a game or something DO YA, DO YA, DO YA?!?" Naruto stared at her as she spit out words at about eighty miles per hour or more, the woman twitched and she raised two fingers before jabbing them on Kumiko.

"JYUUKEN!!" She shouted, Kumiko flew into a wall

_**CRAP!!**_

**HOLY SHIT DUDE!!**

"N-NEECHAN!!" Naruto shouted running to the hole in the wall that she flew threw.

"..."

"Neechan,are you okay?"

"..."

"Neechan...?

"I LIKKKE THIS GAME!!" Kumiko shouted cheerfully walking out of the hole as if she DIDN'T just get blasted through a wall.

"GAH!!"

Naruto fell to the ground anime style.

**YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!**

_**DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!!!!!!!**_

'I WAS WORRIED FOR NO REASON! DAMN HER!!!!' Kumiko blinked.

"What?" Kumiko asked, ignoring the fact that Naruto was face planted in the ground and the white-eyed woman was banging her head into the nearest wall, it cracked and she fell backwards. Kumiko tapped the wall and a shiny golden cup fell out.

"Look!" Kumiko said bending down and picking it up "The Holy grail! AWSOMNESS!!! ONWARD!!!" She shouted waving the shiny thing around.

'Well I know what I must do... panic and go insane...'

**Why?** Kyubi asked, confused as to why he say something like that.

'Why... because... EVERYTHING THAT I'VE EVER THOUGHT WAS NORMAL HAS BEEN DESTROYED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Naruto mentally screamed, Kumiko stared at him before gaining a big grin.

"SOOOOOOO... Mitsukiiii... whatdoyouthinkaboutsquirellsNarutosafraidofsquirellsareyouafraidofsquirellstheyrereallycutedontyathinkithinksquirellsarecute-" (1)

**I suggest you run...**

'Why?'

"TASUKETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto and Kumiko shouted running away from the annoyed and very pissed off Mitsuki.

"AS SOON AS I CATCH YOU I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU **NEVER** SAY ANOTHER WORD **AGAIN**!!!!"

"RUN AWAY! RUN AWAYYYYYY!!! KUMIKO THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted, Kumiko ran up behind him a smiled.

"What?! I can't help it if I got really bored-"

"BAKA!!! If you're bored then would you mind doing something that WON'T KILL US!!!!!!" Naruto yelled at her.

**Ya know I think you should worry less about what she did wrong in the past, and more about the future.**

_**For example, whether you're going to live to see puberty, because that woman might kill you**_

'You're really a lot of help Nitaro, REALLY!!!!

**You should also worry about whether you die a virgin...**

'I'M ONLY FIVE!!!!'

**With you only living to see the age of five then don't you see my point?**

_**Also-**_

'SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

**Temper, Temper Naru-chan.**

'STILL! NOT! HELPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

_**If you want some help then I should warn you that you guys just ran through the kitchen...**_

'How is that supposed to help...?'

_**It's to let you know that you should jump now and run like hell! HAVE FUN!!!**_ That thought just barely processed through Naruto's mind before he had to jump to avoid the butcher knife that Mitsuki swung at them, Kumiko appeared in front of him with a cat-like grin.

"I just noticed, knifes hurt when they almost chop of your hand! Luckily it only got ONE of my fingers" Kumiko said cheerfully holding up her bloody hand and gave him a thumbs up, but apparently it doesn't work if you don't HAVE a thumb anymore! Naruto screamed in horror, Kumiko acted way too nonchalant.

"Oh calm down I still have ten left-"

"EEEEEHHHHH?!!! YOU HAD ELEVEN FINGERS?!?"

"Two thumbs on one hand to be exact! You just never noticed that's all!"

"..."

**Never saw that coming...**

_**She is A-class CREEPY!!!!!**_

'WHY THE HELL DO I HANG OUT WITH HER?!!??'

_**You're just dumb... that's why**_

'SCREW YOU!!! BASTARD!!!!!!!!!'

_**Be nice... OH and also you just ran by a supply closet.**_ Naruto looked like he might start crying.

'What now?"

_**Chainsaw.**_

'Damn it's just not my day is it?'

**_Nope!_** Kumiko and Naruto turned a corner and ran past a brown haired who sat up and waved her arms wildly at them.

"No. No. NO!! BE CAREFUL I JUST POLISHED THE FLOORS!!!!" She shouted

"EH!?" Naruto asked before they both slipped and immediately went skidding down the hallway, Mitsuki had stopped right before she could do the same and lowered th chainsaw... she shrugged and dropped it before walking the other way...

"YOU MIGHT FALL!!!! DON'T RUN!!!" The brown haired woman shouted standing.

_**A little bit late for that warning don't ya think, Kyubi?**_

**Yes, very late Indeed.**

"TASUKETEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

Two dark-haired children carefully walked down the polished wooden floors.

"Why, oh why does Nina-chan have to polish the floors." A white-eyed boy said as he tried not to fall, the purple haired girl following behind him decided to speak.

"I don't know, Neji-kun." They stopped walking as they heard screaming.

"TASUKETEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Someone screamed nearby, Neji and the girl looked up.

"What was that?" The girl asked Neji, Neji shook his head slowly.

"Probably just another soul who has fallen pray to Nina-chan's cleaning... It's a tragedy really, polished floors around this place only leads to trouble around here you know, Hinata-sama." Neji told her, Hinata sighed.

"Please don't call me that Neji-kun, and we can't really do much about it, at least it makes the floors look nice." Hinata said as they walked around the corner only to have two blond blurs ram into them, they crash into the nearest wall.

"Itaiii... I knew these floors bring nothing but trouble-" Neji groaned but he stopped talking as soon as he looked up, he found himself looking at the most beautiful boy he's ever seen. Such brilliant blue eyes and sunshine blond hair, he was quite the sight to see and Neji couldn't help but stare.

'Wow...' Neji thought as the boy shook his head before he rubbed his head and moaned.

"Itaiiiiii... man, was that wall made out of brick or something... Huh?" He looked over at Neji with curiosity in his gaze and Neji blushed unable to speak. The blue-eyed boy scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Um, Hi... Err sorry for crashing into you... I'm Naruto, what's your name?" The boy asked sitting up, Neji blinked and began to stutter his response but was interrupted.

"Naruto, Niteruda! Get the hell of my tail!!" A blond girl snapped at the boy named Naruto who looked down seeing he was sitting on something yellow and fuzzy, He immediately moved and the girl picked her fuzzy tail up and stroked it. "That hurt hurt you know! Didn't you notice you where sitting on my tail, Niteruda ninamure!! Oketezuku mare etoda!!!"

"Gomen, Kumiko-Neechan..."

'What the HELL is she saying... wait a minute... Tail...?' Neji thought confused as he looked down and saw it was true, she DID have a tail- ten really!!-and to top it all of she had two ears that lay flat on her head at the moment as she seemed to be giving him a lecture in a different language.

"Are you a talking cat?" He blurted out without thinking, her head snapped to him and a vein throbbed on her forehead.

"WHY YOU!!! I OUGHTA-WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CAT!?! I'M A FOX DAMMIT, A FOX!!!" She began to shout shaking her fist at him as Naruto tried to calm her down and held her back.

"RARW, GRRRR!!!!! Ara?" Kumiko began as she showed off very sharp pointy fangs before she stared at the spot next to Neji. Hinata sat there and her face glowed bright red as she stared at the fluffy cat girl. Said cat girl- ( I'M A FOX ) Erm, Fox girl, grinned and waved at Hinata.

"HIIIIIII!!!!!!" Kumiko said cheerfully, Hinata looked down blushing and gave a very small wave in return, she heard a rustling sound and she looked up again only too see Kumiko directly in front of her face. Hinata squeaked.

"I'm Kumiko, That's Naruto, We got lost while we running away from really angry shopkeepers and well Mitsuki-chan was our guide but then I had asked too many questions and she tried to kill us and we still don't know the way out so can you show us?" Kumiko asked with a huge grin, Hinata's face turned to an even darker shade of red and she hid her face behind her sleeve.

"Uh-um okay!" Hinata said quickly in a squeaky voice, Kumiko cheered.

"YAY!" Neji and Hinata stood and Kumiko and Naruto followed, Neji slowed down so he was walking next to Naruto while Kumiko ran forward catching up to Hinata.

"SOOOO? Who are you guys?" Kumiko asked, big grin not leaving her face.

"I-I'm H-Hinata a-and this i-is N-Ne-Neji." Hinata stuttered out poking her fingers together

"Nice to meet cha!!!" Kumiko said with a bright smile, Hinata blushed even more.

"So you guys live here I can't really imagine living here cause' this place is too big and big places can be cool too look at but when youre around them too much then that can be sort of scary don't ya think?" Kumiko asked, Neji and Naruto stared at Kumiko, the same thought of: 'Did she breathe at all during that sentence?!' running through their heads. Hinata continued blushing and poking her fingers until Kumiko grabbed her hand and the girl squealed.

"U-uh-um, is something w-wr-wrong?"

"YESSSSSSS!!! STOP DOING THAT!!!"

"D-doing w-what?"

"This finger poking thing! I'm not letting go of you're hand until you stop poking your fingers together, it makes you to look nervous!! And it's sort of weird" Kumiko said happily, Hinata was turning a very interesting shade of red that a tomato would be jealous of and Kumiko began to tease her about it while Hinata continued to change colors and Naruto was laughing.

"Man Hina-chan you blush a lot, I'm surprised that nobody's mistaken you for a tomato!!! HAHAH!!! TOMATO, TOMATO LADY!!! HEHEH!!!" Kumiko cheered cheerfully ( A/N: -.- ...Okay... cheered cheerfully... WHY did I type this...?)

"Oh, be nice." Naruto giggled, Kumiko gave a foxy smirk.

"Now hold on, I'm not the nicest person in the world... therefore I can't help but tease my little Hina-chan..." (2)

'M-M-MY l-l-little h-hina-c-ch-chan...' Hinata thought before falling backwards, Everyone jumped before gathering around the girl

"I think she fainted... Was it something I said...?" Kumiko asked innocently, Naruto looked at her before shouting.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A little bit father away a squirrel sat blinking as two screams caused birds to fly away, before running off, planning to do some evil rabid squirrel stuff... (2)

1. No, Naruto still hasn't solved the squirrel problem yet... They got REALLY sidetracked... WHAT?! Squirrels are evil!!! My teacher found a squirrel in her toilet!!! I'm totally serious too... ()

2. Just to stop confusion, Kumiko said 'My little Hina-chan' because she was talking the way some creepy animal lover would say to a cute animal

Example: Why HELLO my fuzzy little friend!!! ( Creepy... just CREEPY! )

3. Okay I couldn't help but add something about a squirrel there!!! XD

Yumi-chan: Good news, bad news everybody...

Bad news:

This chapter is past the dead line so I'm beyond dead I'm six feet under!!!!!

I did a HORRIBLE Science fair project

I got a 70 in math, I almost failed, and now I'm going to have to deal with my dads bitch fit about it

More bad news, The bad news being that the list of bad news hasn't stopped yet!!!!

I had gotten sick AGAIN

Good news:

I got a Wii from my brothers friend, so we didn't have to camp out for it ( But my brothers friend did... )

Most of my classes are 80's and above ( Thank goodness... )

I made the chappie 14 pages long

I got another Reveiwer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ()

I have another review ( You can guess that... )

I have awaken from the sudden death that my lateness has caused me! ( Finnaly!!!)

We Have No Christmas Tree!!!! ( That means that my cats won't be able to try and eat it this time!! )

The bad news is over... pretty much...

Naruto and Sasuke: Too much bad news!!!

Yumi-chan: I know but there's ALWAYS bad news!!! (-.-0) And that is ALSO bad news!! Damn... I have to fix that... THANK YOU FOR WAITING FOR TO TYPE THIS DAMN THING AND THANK YOU FOR READING I WUVS YOU TWO!!! ( Glomps Purrrr and Riiiceballe )

Emo announcer guy: ( Put's bloody knife away ) No squirrel's were harmed in the making of this piece of crap but people were harmed due to evil squirrel bites and contaigious rabies. Review to make their death's worth while.

R

I

P

P

E

O

P

L

E

T

H

A

T

D

I

E

D

Yumi-chan: Note to self: get new announcer guy that won't cut himself... scary... O.o


End file.
